McFly ! Car Ride
by SwarmOfFanGirls
Summary: Danny gets bored in the car, and suggests to Dougie a game to play… Threesome alert! Danny/Dougie/Harry : Don't like, don't read it!


**Title: Car Ride**

**Rating: Mature**

**Warnings: My first threesome :D Danny/Dougie/Harry. Juynes. Wow, I totally just made that up, but it fits :)**

**Summary: Danny gets bored in the car, and suggests to Dougie a game to play…**

**A/N: Heyy, nonexistent readers! Two in one day? YES :D Well, actually, I had this one a while ago and forgot to post it, but ah well :)**

* * *

"Psst, Dougie," Danny whispered, nudging him in the ribs, "wanna play a game?"

McFly were crammed into a car, going from London to up North, Dougie and Danny in the back, Tom and Harry in the centre.

"What sort of game?" Dougie asked warily, knowing what went on in Danny's head.

"Well, since it's gonna take _years_ until we arrive, and I'm already bored, let's see how far we can go with _teasing_ each other, without being noticed."

"Teasing?" Dougie asked, frowning.

Danny nodded, a dirty grin on his face.

"Ohh, _teasing_," Dougie replied, adding in a whisper, "didn't know you were gay."

"Bi," Danny smiled, eyeing him up.

Dougie pondered for a moment, working out how long they had until they arrived. "Go on, then," he agreed, sitting up in his seat.

Inside, Danny was cheering. "Right, I do one thing to tease you, and then you'll tease me a bit more, and so on and so forth."

"You're welcome to start, Dan," Dougie smirked, seeing what he'd do first.

Danny glanced at the group in front of him and cautiously laid a hand on Dougie's thigh, massaging it.

Dougie snorted and batted his hand away. He traced his fingers up Danny's jean covered leg, knowing it would send shivers running through him. He was right: Danny shuddered minutely.

Danny leant forward and dragged Dougie close, licking his neck, collarbone to chin.

Dougie sighed and pressed a kiss to his lips, enjoying the brief contact. Danny stuck his tongue into his mouth, invading him, caressing his tongue.

A cough was heard and they hastily broke apart, only to realise the other occupants of the car weren't taking any notice of them.

Dougie hovered his hand over Danny's crotch, before lowering it, softly stroking the bulge, earning a whine from it's owner. He'd seen Danny naked plenty of times, just never when he was aroused. He contemplated the size of it, before being startled out of his musings by Danny rubbing his own covered cock, pressing his palm into it.

Dougie let out a gentle moan. He hadn't had a hand-job from another person in ages, so to be actually sat there having one felt like heaven.

Another cough from Harry made them pause for a few seconds, resuming when Harry continued his reading.

Dougie unfastened Danny's trouser belt swiftly, letting the cock spring free, underwear already pushed down from the strokes. He swiped a thumb over the tip, hearing Danny grunt.

Danny's hand roughly pushed under Dougie's trousers, fondling his dick.

Tom stretched his arms in front of them, then shuffled onto his side, forcing the two behind to hurriedly pull their hands away and cover themselves inconspicuously.

"What are you two up to?" Tom asked, oblivious to their aroused state, "seem to be whispering a lot."

"Nothing," Dougie said, discreetly pressing his bag which he quickly grabbed, down on his aching cock, still demanding attention.

Danny saw Harry glance in the reflection of the window, a knowing smirk on his face. He gulped.

Tom turned back around to the front and Harry had resumed reading.

"Phew," Dougie whispered, leaning over to Danny again, "thought we got caught there."

"Harry knows, I'm sure," Danny murmured, "reflection in the glass."

The driver suddenly barked behind him into the passenger bit of the car, "Does anyone know the directions to get onto the motorway?"

Thankfully Tom agreed to sit in the front for a while to guide him, leaving Harry by himself.

Dougie's hand immediately jumped into Danny's pants again, jerking him off. Danny couldn't help but groan. He looked at Harry, wondering if he heard, and to his surprise he was watching them, his own arm moving up and down in front of him.

"Harry," Dougie whispered roughly, "why don't you join us?"

Danny's heart beat faster. The original intention was to have one guy to share a hand-job with, and to have _two_ hot guys involved, well, it wouldn't take him long to finish.

Harry chuckled and quickly dodged round the seats, a tent of his long erection showing through his trousers. He sat in the only available seat, next to Dougie, and Dougie instantly used his other hand to sharply tug his trousers down, jerking off his cock, one in each hand.

The three of them grunted and groaned, kisses sloppily exchanged, until Dougie gasped, cock thrusting into Harry and Danny's hands before moaning, coming over their palms and his top.

Danny rode in Dougie's hand twice after before releasing himself, biting into Dougie's neck to muffle his grunt.

Harry came soon after, hands bracing himself on the seat in front and the one he sat on, as he threw his head back and gave a throaty moan.

-

Five minutes later, when Tom rejoined the group he didn't notice their slightly dishevelled look, or if he did he didn't mention it.

* * *

**A/N2: -wipes drool away- Review! :D**


End file.
